What if Ron never interrupted?
by clevercrookshanks919
Summary: Ginny wants to give Harry something to remember her by, yet, this time Ron doesn't interrupt and Harry won't forget this anytime soon. Based off of Harry's birthday kiss from Ginny at the Burrow in Deathly Hallows. Fair warning, very adult content!


**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me, this is my first time uploading and apparently the coding went horribly wrong. I've fixed it now, and hope you enjoy!**

**A few things to keep in mind:**

**1) I am a novice, I expect criticism but hope for constructive criticism to help me since I am not a natural writer.**

**2) ALL of this is owned by JK Rowling herself**

**3) The quote in italics is directly from Deathly Hallows, on Harry's birthday when Ginny pulls him into her room.**

****Also, if anyone is looking to beta I need one badly****

**WARNING: Mature Content ahead!**

* * *

_"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you ever meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing.'  
I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest.'  
There's a silver lining I've been looking for,' she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was a blissful oblivion, better than firewhiskey; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand on her back, the other in her long sweet-smelling hair..."_

He pressed his nose firmly to her scalp, breathing in as if he'd never breathe again. Memorizing as much as he could the way she felt in his arms, her smell, her touch. Everything about her. He continued to grip her hair as he deepened the kiss even more, slowly opening her mouth with his tongue. She sighed against his mouth, giving up all restraint as she ran her arms up his torso, trying to feel as much of him as he was of her.

"Ginny.."

"No" she said shaking her head, pursuing her goal further by unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ginny"

Harry grabbed her shaking hands, kissing her on the forehead now as they both closed their eyes.

"You don't have to do this; you don't have to prove anything to me. If we make it out of this alive... I'll-"

Ginny interrupted him, "Exactly Harry, neither of us could make it out alive. I want this not just for you, but for me too"

And then she embraced him, kissing him again with even more fervor. Her shaking hands were steady now as they took off his shirt and pressed herself against him. This time, Harry didn't protest. He kissed her back with an intensity he himself didn't know he had. He caressed her cheek as he hugged her to his body, feeling every slender curve against his tall frame. She felt so delicate compared to him, yet not fragile. Ginny was strong, stronger than he could've ever imagined.

"Ginny, once we start this, I don't think I could sto-"

"Hush" she said sharply. She closed her mouth against him once more, running her fingers through his hair, grasping by the root and tugging until Harry gasped. Her ferocity wasn't lost on him. Something snapped and Harry no longer held back.

Harry grasped Ginny's bottom and lifted her off her feet so her legs wrapped around his waist and he quickly moved to the dresser on the other side of the room. He shoved things everywhere as he sat her upon the dresser, pressing her back against the mirror that was attached. Kissing her neck in earnest, he made his way from her left shoulder to her right shoulder, leaving love bites in his wake.

"Mhh" Ginny moaned, as she tightened her legs' hold around his waist, pressing herself against his growing need.

Heartened by her moan, Harry ran his hands under her shirt grasping and massaging her breasts as he kissed his way lower. Finally, his mouth made it to her breast. He sucked and nibbled on her right breast, over her thin layers, as he still massaged her left.

"Fuck" Ginny cried "More! More, now."

Harry grasped her shirt and tore it over her head. He quickly unclasped her bra and threw the barrier across the room, grabbing her on either side of her waist and rubbing his cock against the thin barrier of her pants.

"See? See what you do to me? Fuck, Ginny!"

He set her back down and turned her around quickly, pressing her down and bending her so that her ass was in the perfect position to be worshipped. He rubbed himself against her and heard her moan again.

"Ask me to stop" Harry pleaded as he ran his hands down her waist to her ass again, "Make me stop."

Ginny replied by dropping her pants quickly, leaving her in nothing but black lace underwear. The underwear contrasted greatly with her smooth, pale skin and obviously had been worn to entice him. Fuck. He shut his eyes and moaned as he pressed his cock against her ass again, but this time he took his hand and grabbed just a bit of the black lace covering her front. He moved this bit of fabric up and down, creating friction over her nub. He smiled when he heard her breathe hitch. Ginny pressed against his hand, needing the friction to continue. She gasped as he used his middle finger to press the black lace ever further against her sensitive nub, circling it and building her towards her release.

Ginny's gasps just motivated Harry more, he nearly tore her underwear away as he finally had her naked in front of him. Ginny turned around quickly now, before Harry could stop her and finished undressing him. She got down on her knees and grasped his length, stroking and smiling as he closed his eyes to the sensation. It took every bit of will-power in him not to explode right then and there.

She continued to stroke him, and then took the tip of him in her mouth. Gently sucking and then swirling her tongue around him. Harry moaned, his hair falling back as he wrapping his fingers through her hair and lightly guiding her head along his shaft. Ginny continued with hunger; bobbing, sucking, and licking as she stroked his shaft in one hand and grasped his balls in the other.

"Fuck, Ginny. How do you kno-"

She quieted him again by taking him in full, his head hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck!" Harry said, and then he pulled her up. He wrapped her legs around him once more and then looked her in the eyes as he lined himself up with her entrance. Ginny looked back at him, eyes clouded with lust and nodded confirmation. He pushed himself into her tight, wet hole. Centimeter by centimeter he met resistance and she gasped at the sensation, uncomfortable at first with the stretching. Holding Ginny with one arm, he rubbed her back with his other. Slowly massaging and trying to relax her as she tensed around him.

"You're okay, you feel amazing Gin. God you feel amazing"

Harry held back his moan and gasps, knowing she was in pain. Finally fully sheathed, he held her there under gradually she loosened against him.

"I, I just feel so full" Ginny said, wincing as he started to move unhurriedly inside her.

"You feel so fucking good Gin, indescribable" Harry said, trying to stay in control as her tight walls grasped his cock, milking it as he slowly withdrew from her and entered her again.

Ginny began to relax now, the uncomfortable feeling lessening as he continued to slowly pump into her. Harry felt her shoulders begin to relax around him, encouraging him to continue. His strokes started to increase a little in frequency, but then he took his hand and used his thumb to trace small delicate circles over her nub. He heard her gasp, and then smiled. He wanted this to be just as good for her first time as his, he was determined.

Ginny moaned at his touch, dropping her head to his shoulder as the pleasure in her started to build. The edge was so near and her nerves were on edge, she tensed while the need the flooded her, pushing her towards that amazing cliff.

"Please, please" she gasped as she got closer to her release. She nearly cried out again as Harry curved his back as he pumped, trying to hit that particular spot inside of her that would give her release.

"Don't stop, please don't stop" she cried as he pumped quickly inside of her now, circling her clit with even more fervor and biting her neck.

"You will always be mine Gin, always. Fuck you're so hot, all I could ever ask for"

And with that, Ginny's release toppled over the edge and she came hard around him, clutching and digging her nails into his tightness already too much, having her muscles ripple around his member, her gasps and moans, made Harry plunge over the edge as well. He gasped as he released himself into her small hole, twitching as the orgasm rocked through his body taking his breathe away.

Opening his eyes, all he could see was the bunk above him in the old tent. He sat there for a second, stunned by how real the dream felt. Reaching up to his shoulders, just for a moment, he thought he might feel her claw marks.

Harry heard Ron's snores and instantly felt guilty; he whispered the charm to clean himself under the covers and hoped against hope that he didn't cry out in his sleep. Hermione was keeping watch at the tent's entrance.

If only Ginny really had given him that to remember her by...

* * *

**Thoughts, does anyone want a second chapter on what Hermione may or may not have heard? Or should I just leave it as is?**  
**Thoughts and reviews appreciated!**


End file.
